


Blue Radiance

by PreseaMoon



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreseaMoon/pseuds/PreseaMoon





	Blue Radiance

Hakuyuu has been awake for some time. For the better part of an hour he’s watched the morning sun stretch across the room, making its way steadily to his bed. The day is already proving to be a stuffy one, and the bodies pressed to his are warm, almost sticky in the summer air. It’s a little much. There is plenty of work that requires his attention, and a cool bath is appealing, but he’s not about to leave them.

In spare moments like these, where two people who mean the most to him can be so close, work can wait.

Held in his right arm is Kouen, whose forehead is pressed to his chest. One of his legs is between Hakuyuu’s and his arm is strewn across Hakuyuu’s stomach, hand curled around his side. Nestled at his other side is Hakuryuu burrowing his head against Hakuyuu’s hip, forearm resting along his thigh and fingers just inside his hip. For the past twenty minutes or so his brother’s been awake but neglected yet to greet him, so Hakuyuu has let him be.

Hakuyuu scratches his brother’s head with one hand and caresses the back of En’s neck with the other hand. They are both so very precious to him. At times he has the irrational wish of keeping them here—not in his bed, though that would admittedly be nice, but in Kou—where he has more certainty that they will be safe. But that is not the world they live in, nor will it ever be. 

It’s a rare occasion for Hakuyuu to wake up first. Usually Hakuryuu is first, and too often his little brother slips out of his grasp and out of the room without a word, without even a touch. Then if Hakuryuu is not present… he can’t be sure which of them has been most often over the years. He just always notices when Little Brother has left them. 

Kouen informs Hakuyuu of his wakefulness by pressing kisses to his chest. Lips warm and chaste. To encourage him, Hakuyuu applies pressure to the back of his neck. The kisses turn into gentle sucking. There won’t be a mark later, but the suction doesn’t pause and doesn’t move and it’s enough that Hakuyuu would appreciate it if En accompanied it with something else. Maybe his hand could crawl up his side to his chest, or the leg between his could rise to press down on him.

With his hand at the base of En’s head he redirects him, higher, lower, wet tongue and dry lips across his nipple, on his collarbone, just below his chest. Already heat is simmering low in his abdomen, expanding to his fingertips and toes. Unconsciously, his hand curls in Hakuryuu’s hair, which leads to his little brother’s fingers slowly rubbing back and forth where they lie on his stomach.

Hakuyuu rolls his head to see Hakuryuu and smile at him. With his thumb he pushes aside some of Hakuryuu’s hair, waiting for a smile to be returned to him.

En lifts his body, gets to one knee. The kisses he gives are no more than the briefest friction on his skin. If it were not the morning, if En were not so clearly in a needy mood brought on by lethargy, it could be teasing.

Hakuyuu’s fingers trail En’s back, down the fine arch of his spine, making a line with his nails as he goes. En’s hips move fractionally. His cock rubs Hakuyuu’s thigh, stiffening at a rate that matches his barely perceptible movement. At the small of En’s back Hakuyuu presses down, following that with curving his hand around En’s ass, fingers sliding between his cheeks. This has a desired effect. A guttural sound is breathed out through En’s nose as his hips jerk down, into Hakuyuu’s loose hold, cock dragging firmly.

En lifts his head, revealing a drowsy face and lidded eyes brimming with desire. The contrast is lovely. Lovely, but Hakuyuu wants to replace that face with one that’s consumed by so much lust it can’t express anything else. Bright hair frames En’s face like the untamed mane of a lion. Wild, fierce and like fire. Hakuyuu hopes to see a similar red creep down En’s chest soon.

En surges up to kiss under his chin, following it with a softer kiss to his neck, and then another one lower. As he does this, his hand climbs down Hakuyuu’s side. It moves across his stomach and makes a line down from his bellybutton, ending with an easy hold around his cock. Fingers adjust and flex, touching his balls, his thighs, and Hakuyuu smiles down at En, whose face grows softer at the affection.

In his peripheral he catches sight of Hakuryuu, still nestled to his side, most of his face hidden, watching En watch him. His fingers are curled into a loose fist.

As usual, Little Brother is not being vocal about the things he wants.

Hakuyuu parts his brother’s hair so it resembles his own, and Hakuryuu shifts his gaze to him instead, pushing his cheek against Hakuyuu’s side. Either he’s sleepy or feeling neglected. The latter is something Yuu still needs to temper out of him. His little brother is a bit too fond of pouting before doing anything to change a circumstance, without saying anything.

He touches Hakuryuu’s forehead while En’s hand rotates and his mouth finds its way to Hakuyuu’s chest and neck again. En could be sucking him off and Hakuryuu would continue to lie there, thinking despite the few months that have passed he still requires an invitation to join in.

There are, indeed, instances when Hakuryuu needs to ask, but this isn’t one of them. So far, Little Brother has yet to come across any of them, so his caution is unwarranted and fueled entirely by his own nerves. Hakuyuu wishes to rid him of it. There’s no need for his little brother to be burdened with such a feeling.

Hakuyuu holds his breath and releases it as En’s fingers toy with the underside of his cock just right, making it noticeably harden. Pleasure tickles the back of his neck, blooms across his shoulders. His hips make a small wave and his hand on En’s ass falls to his thigh.

Hakuryuu turns his face back to Hakuyuu’s side. Out of sight. Hakuyuu buries his hand in his brother’s hair. He pinches the inside of En’s thigh lightly and says his name.

En stops completely to give his emperor the attention he’s due from his general.

“Kouen,” he says in a lightly chiding tone, like he should know better, “have you forgotten about your prince?”

“No, Your Majesty.” En sits up. Hakuyuu already misses the warmth of him, but the loss is worth brightening his little brother’s morning.

En is half-hard, which Hakuyuu does take a moment to appreciate the sight of. He leans over Hakuryuu, outlining his form with his palm like he is something he must be so very delicate with, which he is. “Good morning, Your Highness.” His hand trails from Hakuryuu’s elbow to his hand. “I did not realize you were awake. Did you sleep well?”

Hakuryuu nods, and En leans over further to kiss his cheek. Gently, he pushes Hakuryuu to his back starts to trace lines of his stomach and chest, his neck, touching spots that result in small exhales. “Is there anything Your Highness desires that I may provide?” 

Hakuyuu can practically see his brother’s heartbeat racing in his throat. It’s cute, his mix of youthful excitement and desire that leaves him both eager to please and hungry for more of anything and everything they have to offer him.

Hakuryuu swallows. His fingers go to the underside of En’s wrist and crawl up. He squeezes his forearm and gives a small tug so En will come to him. When he gets close, Hakuryuu springs up to kiss him, and he holds on to En like he thinks he might pull away. He returns to the bed slow, keeping En’s lip between his for as long as possible before dropping.

En skids his eyes over Hakuryuu’s face, searching beyond his outer reaction, and then he drops for another kiss, one that lasts longer and extends into numerous smaller kisses. The sound of it is a little muffled, and Hakuryuu lets out adorable noises throughout as En teases him with feathery kisses and careful touches. En gives one last, firm kiss, and then brings his forehead to Hakuryuu’s.

With a brief look at Hakuyuu, En proceeds to bring Hakuryuu into a sitting position, then to his knees—and Hakuryuu fumbles as to not land on top of Hakuyuu, to instead have his knees pressed against him. En meets Hakuryuu with a kiss, and another, to his cheek, at his eye. His hand rubs Hakuryuu’s hip, which gets him leaning into the motion and looking up at En with desire that grows more affectionate by the day, or perhaps it’s the other way around. His little brother’s emotions are not worn as plainly as he likes to make it look.

“Hakuryuu,” Hakuyuu says, “why don’t you prepare En for Big Brother?”

Hakuryuu looks at him with a blink that makes him look cute, and then he nods and moves behind En, between Yuu’s legs.

En drops to hang over him, swiftly placing urgent kisses along his jaw. Hakuyuu reaches out to cross his arms behind En’s head, smiling. En keeps his head down but Hakuyuu can tell he’s looking up at him, seeking his favor.

“Brother, where’s the oil?”

“Hm? Ah… just a moment.” 

He presses two fingers to the back of En’s neck, slides them through his hair and beyond, to the headboard. One of the downsides of a bed this large is that it can be hard to keep things nearby without them getting lost. Even the space between the mattress and headboard is only so efficient. He stretches out, feeling through the various toys and things hidden between, finally closing his fingers around one of the vials of oil there. Tossing it towards the end of the bed he says, “There you go, Little Brother.”

Hakuyuu enjoys the minute changes in En’s face. The tiny furrow and twitch of his brow, the bite of his lip that’s so brief it’s almost like he means to hide it, which is as cute as it is senseless. His thighs tense as he finds a better position, and he settles his forearms partially on Hakuyuu’s shoulders partially on the bed. The lengths of his breaths deepen, get louder, heat the base of Hakuyuu’s neck and get him hot.

En moans. The sound vibrates out of him and into Hakuyuu. While slinking back into Hakuryuu’s touch, En’s hips rise, creating a delightful arch, a beautiful view. Then his thighs spread, lowering him but maintaining the beauty of the view he’s provided, enhancing it in some ways. From there, he rocks, slowly, deliberately, deep into the press of Hakuryuu’s fingers and back. His breath ghosts over Hakuyuu’s chest on the return that usually ends with his head upturning, revealing bright and hazy eyes.

Hakuryuu is doing well. He’ll keep that in mind for later.

Hakuyuu cards his fingers through En’s hair, down his back, to his front, all of him he can reach, finding all En’s hidden sensitive spots and teasing them mercilessly. It’s magnificent to see, this combination of pleasure they’re giving that lets En bask in the feeling without inhibition, moaning freely and making needy sounds that those outside this room would find uncharacteristic of him.

En’s hands grip his shoulders now. When he moves towards Hakuyuu it’s done as a firm thrust with a downward incline so his erection will catch on Hakuyuu’s thigh or hip, or if he’s lucky his cock. That’s his primary focus now, not Hakuryuu inside him. He’s even looking between them so he can see when Hakuyuu shifts his hips aside so En will miss his desired spot. The movements are a little frantic, uncoordinated in a way only someone being denied can achieve. 

Little Brother might be doing too good a job. Hakuyuu’s proud of course. It’s always thrilling when his brother takes so quickly to something Hakuyuu himself excels at, and apparently performing in a manner reminiscent of his own, which is even better. But at the same time… Well, it’s the morning, and having En hold himself back wasn’t the way he planned on starting the day. Though, it certainly has its appeal. Perhaps he should be considering rewarding Little Brother instead.

Speckles of sweat have formed at En’s forehead and neck. Vulgarities and gratitude are mouthed between various shameless noises and both their names, both their titles. With them, what they have to give is simultaneously too much and not enough. Regularly En is torn between the two. More wins out, it always does, because he hungers for them insatiably. Nothing else will ever fill him the way they do.

Hakuyuu is hit with the abrupt compulsion to kiss En. Not being one to deny himself simple pleasures, and often any pleasure offered to him, he does so. Grabbing the back of En’s head, his thick and wild hair, he drags him up for a heated kiss that En responds to eagerly, before Hakuyuu’s lips have made contact. The way he stretches out to maintain both the kiss and the depth of Hakuryuu’s fingers inside him is amusing to say the least.

For once Hakuyuu relents, mostly because it’s early. Keeping the two of them in his room all day is always an alluring thought, daydream. He welcomes it, but as emperor he does have meetings and duties to tend to. It’s something he can let occupy his thoughts when he gets overwhelmed with paperwork or just needs a break.

“That’s good, Hakuryuu,” he says, and then brings his leg up and flips them so En is under him and Hakuryuu is to the side.

En’s cock lies on his belly, a smidgen of pre-cum under it. The flush covering his body is somehow much lovelier at this angle. The light gives it radiance. En fidgets and slides his body down an inch, letting out a small groan as if Hakuyuu is already pressed to his waiting entrance.

“What is it you want, Kouen?” Hakuyuu asks lightly, as if he cannot tell, as it is not plain for all of them to see.

“Hakuyuu…”

“Is that your answer? It is a good one, although not quite what I was looking for.” His fingers skim and then slide just inside En, eliciting a soft sigh. He gives tiny thrusts with his fingertips as he waits for another answer, a clear statement of Kouen’s desire.

“Your Majesty.” His voice is heavy, leaden with want. He swallows. “Hakuyuu. I need you. I need you inside me.”

The breathiness in En’s voice sends a ripple down Hakuyuu’s spine. He pats En’s thigh. “That will do.”

Hakuyuu strokes himself a few times, just to make sure he’s ready for them both even though he already knows he is. After slicking himself up with what remains of the oil, he takes the head of his cock and circles a few times, which gets En groaning louder, impatiently, but he doesn’t make any attempt to rush him. Then, with swiftness and familiarity, Hakuyuu pushes deep inside, as much as he can. And Hakuyuu is biting his breath and En is moaning freely. The fit is perfect, especially tight where Hakuryuu couldn’t reach. It is so good, perfect, unlike anything else, just like it always is.

He leans over to kiss En’s knee, and then looks over to his brother and reaches out to touch his cheek so he’ll know he’s done well. Hakuyuu would do more, kiss him, hug him, nuzzle him, but Hakuryuu is too far away for pulling him in to be smoothly. He then motions for Hakuryuu to participate, to allow himself to enjoy En the way he wants to. His little brother complies slowly, collecting himself, watching Hakuyuu find a rhythm with En before crawling over.

Hakuryuu stops at En’s upper body. Unsurprisingly, he hesitates, although he doesn’t take as much time as he usually does to lift his leg and settle it on the other side of En’s head. Before he can lower himself, however, Yuu is calling out his name in the low, commanding tone he uses when he wants to correct or otherwise alter his behavior.

Hakuryuu twists to look at him questioningly, but he should already know what he’s going to be told.

Hakuyuu takes a hand off En’s leg to motion as he says, “Turn around.”

His brother’s look probably intended to be a scowl, but because he’s so cute the most he achieves is a displeased pout. The blush doesn’t make it look much more fearsome either, but he is trying. That’s cute too. Hakuyuu would laugh if he weren’t balls deep in his lover. But then, if he does, En will feel it, so maybe he should.

“Go on,” he encourages when Hakuryuu delays.

Once he’s facing Hakuyuu, En sets his hands on Hakuryuu’s thighs and pulls him over his face and keeps him there even when he squirms. There’s a nervous smile on his brother’s face. He tries to hide it by bringing up one of his hands, which does a decent job but can’t hide it from Hakuyuu.

Hakuyuu smiles back and tells him, “Good.”

He continues as he was. En meets his thrusts neither weakly nor with force, but steadily, working together with him and following his lead. Each deep and well-placed thrust is rewarded with a tight clench that Hakuyuu eagerly draws out of and drives back into.

It is unfortunate En’s sounds are now muffled. Bits of them escape, but they are affecting his brother. In some ways it’s more pleasing than if he were hearing them straight. It ties them all together. Hakuryuu keeps flinching, his hips jumping but En preventing them from going far. The muscles of his stomach contract and his body won’t still. His arms shake and eventually fall to En’s chest to keep him up, which only works so well because they still gradually lower. He looks in Hakuyuu’s direction with cloudy elation. With the way his mouth is opened it looks like he wants to say something, but then he moans and he hunches over instead, forgoing the attempt completely.

As Hakuyuu maintains pace, his hands occupy themselves with En’s body. Plays with his cock, poking it, closing his palm around the head and pulling down. Spreads his hands on En’s stomach, pushes his legs further apart as he pushes deep inside, savoring all of their reactions.

He notices Hakuryuu touching himself, tentatively stroking while his hips shake. “Hakuryuu,” he says with the appropriate tone, and his brother stops, sinking down with a whine. There will come a point where Hakuyuu doesn’t need to remind him, but that day might be quite a ways off.

Hakuryuu’s shaking worsens. He tries to pull his legs up, in; his hands grip En’s sides. His jaw clenches and his eyes won’t settle. He looks at Hakuyuu, silently asking for any instruction, any command, something to focus on besides En’s tongue inside him.

His brother is so cute. Hakuyuu wants to ruffle his hair. He also kind of wants to watch him squirm, but it’s a bit too early in the day to be so cruel. So he directs his attention to En’s unattended cock, giving a wordless suggestion.

Hakuryuu stares, chewing on his lip. He leans forward to get his elbows on En’s body, and then wraps his hands around En’s erection. After a few shallow pumps, he pulls it toward him, and puts his mouth around the tip. He sucks carefully, taking more and more until half is in his mouth. As he does this, he doesn’t stop massaging the bottom half.

This, too, is a beautiful sight, because his brother is one of the most beautiful people to exist in this world.

It takes several tries, but Hakuyuu manages to time his thrusting with the bobbing of Hakuryuu’s head. The tiny moans Hakuryuu lets out around En’s cock tell him when he’s succeeded. His little brother is also moving a bit desperately now, similar to how En was earlier but more erratic. He’s trying get his hips free enough, or at least at an angle that makes rubbing his cock on En’s chest is fulfilling and easy. It doesn’t succeed, as shown when he pulls his head up to take large gulps of breath. En’s wet cock slides on his cheek, leaving a messy trail in its wake.

 _Yuu_ , _En_ , _Brother_ , and _please_ are leaving his mouth in various combinations, and Hakuyuu has never been one to deny his youngest brother when he pleads so sweetly. 

“Go ahead.”

With that simple allowance, Hakuryuu’s hand reaches between their bodies and his arm jerks as he works to get himself off soon as possible. Crying out quietly, his body hitches back, and he relaxes on En’s body. He finds a comfortable spot for his head, between En’s now neglected erection and thigh, resting on his arm. The position gives him a decent view of Hakuyuu fucking En. He’s biting his trembling lip, swallowing whimpers, which tells Hakuyuu En hasn’t stopped and is most likely growing patient at having to wait as well.

Because Hakuyuu is kind, and also because he does have places to be this morning, he adjusts his hold on En and the angle he has, thrusting with more force than before. He can hear En clearly and see his brother hide his face against En with a breathless moan. Both excite him. He doesn’t ease up, spurred on by En’s body rushing to meet his and the half-muffled noises that fill the room.

The final build up is satisfying, so much so he almost wishes it wouldn’t end, but what comes after that is infinitely better. His orgasm rushes through him, flooding through his body like sudden downpour of freezing water. As his pleasure wanes from its peak, Hakuyuu continues, sacrificing speed for pressure, absorbing the desperate throes of En’s body as if they are part of him.

Most of En’s cum lands on Hakuryuu, his side and thigh in particular, where it then drips to En’s stomach to meet with the rest of it.

Hakuryuu looks at him, informing not asking permission, and brings his dirtied leg to meet with the clean one, revealing En’s content face.

Hakuyuu slips one of his hands into the mess that is Hakuryuu’s hair. He wants to stay here, like this, with them, for just a while longer. Five minutes, ten, but by now the sun has filled the room and if he doesn’t get going soon he will be sought out. The room won’t be entered without permission of course, but the knocking alone is usually enough to make Hakuryuu want to duck under a blanket.

Hakuyuu kisses En’s knee, kisses Hakuryuu’s temple, and then pulls away from them. While he wanders the room to grab a robe and pick up several other things, he keeps an eye on the two of them.

En has sat Hakuryuu in his lap, has wrapped him up comfortably in his arms. Kisses are given one by one to the side of his head, and Hakuyuu is confident that En is murmuring unconditional love at his ear.

Hakuyuu ties his robe loosely and pulls his hair over one shoulder. He puts in the minimal effort to look like he’s only woke up a short time ago, which actually just consists of schooling his face into a more Emperor expression, and then heads for the door, stopping right at it.

“Take good care of each other while I’m away,” he tells them, ignoring the fact they have their own responsibilities to get to. Even with that, they should have plenty of time to play should they wish. From the looks of them, Hakuyuu thinks they will. That’s good. The more comfortable they are with each other the more enjoyable this will become.

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Brother, am I still seeing you for lunch?”

“Of course.”

“Is En going to join us?”

“If you want. That depends entirely on you, Little Brother.”


End file.
